White Element
White Magic consists of Healing Element, Plant Element, Spiritual Element and Bless Element With the exception of plant magic, these elements are both rare and desirable. With even a hunter king with a unit of super tier, 7-star hunter masters would be happy to have even a mid-tier majoring in one of these elements to tag along with his team. Healing Element This Element specializes in healing magic. It cannot, however, heal poison as this is a physical ailment and healing magic can only deal with physical damage or magic based effects (such as magical burn wounds or ever-lasting bleeding). It also doesn't affect curses, which only affect the soul, which the healing element has no dominion over. Without proper knowledge, casting healing spells on the patient may speed up their death. Novice-Tier Magic: Healing Light (creates a source of healing energy, different levels unknown) Mid-Tier Magic: Healing Butterfly * Level 1 Healing Butterfly - Healing Elf (the nearby target is interlaced with waves of elf looking like creatures that heal injuries) * Level 2 Healing Butterfly - 1 Butterfly (creates a butterfly that can fly to targets at a distance that provide the same powers as above and also remain on their targets and automatically other injuries if their energy has yet to be fully expended) * Level 3 Healing Butterfly - 2 Butterflies (same as above but creates 2 butterflies at once that can be send to different or the same target) High-Tier Magic: Aquarius' Ewer * Level 1 Aquarius' Ewer: Healing Bottle (upon the casting of the spell, it allows the mage to begin painting a bottle on the skin of a target far away and will heal almost any injury upon completion) * Level 2 Aquarius' Ewer: ? * Level 3 Aquarius' Ewer: ? Plant Element This Element specializes in environment control. With extensive knowledge on the element, skilled mages could even use it to repair injuries they receive such as mending bones, making this element versatile in defensive and supportive roles. It's very useful in detaining its opponents, however the main weakness with this element for area control is that it creates a lot of shadows where mages of the shadow element could escape. Novice Tier Magic: Vines * Level 1 Vines: Entangling (creates a few vines that tangle up an opponent) * Level 2 Vines: Lashing (creates a single vine that is capable of whipping targets) * Level 3 Vines: Binding (fully restrains a single target with vines) Mid-Tier Magic: Forest of Kun * Level 1 Forest of Kun: Prison (creates a dome of interwoven vines around a target) * Level 2 Forest of Kun: ? * Level 3 Forest of Kun: ? High-Tier Magic: Ghost Wood: * Level 1: Ghost Hand (wood like vines with the tip in the shape of hands appear out of the ground) * Level 2: Swallowing flowers (giant meat eating flowers spring out of the ground) * Level 3: Crushing Over (many vines with strong bulbs appear) Spiritual/Psychic Element Like Void Element, this element cannot be augmented via raising Element grades but depends on the Spiritual Attainment level of the mage. Novice-Tier Magic: Spirit Ripples * Level 1 Spirit Ripples: Pacify (forcibly represses undesirable thoughts in a target) * Level 2 Spirit Ripples: Spirit Wall (Guard against Spirit attacks of this Element) * Level 3 Spirit Ripples: Expand Senses (increases the mage's capability to sense magical phenomenon) Mid-Tier Magic: Spirit Tear * Level 1 Spirit Tear: Fear (immediately hits the target with a wave of fear) * Level 2 Spirit Tear: Irritation (causes several different thoughts to surge in the target's mind simultaneously, preventing them from focusing) * Level 3 Spirit Tear: Memory Trauma (allows the mage to mess with the memories of their target) High Tier Magic * Soul Deception: Mind Control (tries to completely repress the mind of the target and turns them into a controllable puppet) * Heart confusion: Confinement (tries to put the target in a state of confusion that would leave them powerless) * Spirit Trap (creates a blade out of mind magic and tries to attack the mage to forcibly knock them out) Ancient Magic: Sleep Curse Taming as a subset of Spiritual magic, it is possible to use spiritual magic over long periods of time to permanently influence the mind of monsters, to a point to which they obey humans There are a formal set of international rules in regards to tamed creatures, mainly divided by the level of taming on the creature. There are 7 levels. # Although in principle they aren't much different from wild animals, there are 1 or 2 ways they can be forced to calm down without the use of magic. # Animals of this level may be calmed down upon command # Nothing about this level has yet to be revealed # Although relatively calm around humans, it does not obey human commands # At this level, it can officially be considered tame. Although there is a rare chance that the creature will rebel at some point in its life. # Creatures at this level actively listen to the commands of humans and are controllable enough that any monster with this level of verified taming, it can be allowed inside urban limits without restraints. # Creatures at this level have an obedience not too different from contract beasts from the summoning element. Blessing Element Most people can only awaken Blessing Element in Greece and only there, they have the necessary knowledge to properly train a Blessing Mage. Mid-Tier Magic: Prayer * Prayer: Empower (temporarily boosts the magic of a specific person by up to 1.5x) * Prayer: Holy Tone (increases the rate of natural recovery of the body and of magical stamina) Unique Power: Spiritual/Goddess Praise. (Available to both the Temple Mother and the Goddess of the Parthenon, where either of them are capable of permanently blessing element(s) to increase their power).Category:Elements Category:High-Tier Elements